According to the statistics, the delivering quantity of municipal solid waste in China was about 164 million tons in 2012, and which annually increases by 8-10% in recent years. Thus, the treatment of the national MSW has become one of important factors that influence urban sustainable development. In the long term, waste sorting is a fundamental method for solving the problem of MSW in China. However, since MSW is mostly collected without sorting at present, it is mainly treated in three ways: sanitary landfill, composting and incineration. Incineration can greatly reduce the volume and weight of the waste and produce clean electrical energy, and therefore has become a popular way for treating waste. However, municipal waste varies in component and size, particularly includes a large amount of kitchen waste, and is mostly collected in plastic bags, resulting in that the water content of the MSW is mostly more than 50%; in addition, the municipal waste contains non-combustible inorganic matters such as sand grains and glass; and due to the above problems, burning municipal waste is difficult and low in efficiency. Generally, light matters in MSW are combustibles, so separating the combustibles from municipal waste by squeezing smashing and winnowing is of great practical significance to volume reduction and energy regeneration of waste.